


279 Years

by Queenie18



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Dead Alec Lightwood, Heaven, Immortal Magnus Bane, M/M, Nostalgia, Post-Alec Lightwood's Death, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie18/pseuds/Queenie18
Summary: “They were all here, his family.And for the first time, Alec felt free. The past didn’t hold him back anymore. Yes he missed it. And there would be days of nostalgia as he let himself imagine. But this was his future.“—Alec Lightwood has been dead for many years. On days like these, he mourns the life he once lived.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 15
Kudos: 91





	1. 279 Years

He had died two hundred and seventy nine years ago.

Alec spent many days stooped in the Hunter’s Moon, along his family, celebrating any trivial event they can.

Today, he imagines its someone’s birthday. Not that they would know. Days have no dates to them in Heaven. But they like to make silly dates up just for an excuse to meet up and party until the dawn.

He was grateful for the Heaven he had been gifted. It was natural that they were all here together. His family. Helen and Aline. His son. Even Ragnor was here, somehow. Everyone he cared for when he was alive.

Drink in hand, Alec smiles at the light chatter in the room. It was days like this he appreciated, when they were just them, their extended family in a bar, getting rip roaring drunk. There was no duty, no pressure. Just a feeling of overwhelming peace that slowed down time and left each day as fresh as the last.

It was also days like this where he remembers the life he left behind.

_ Magnus. _

His husband, immortal and still alive, somewhere.

Mourning someone who was alive was difficult. It was almost as though Magnus was the one that was dead, and he was the one survived it all. That was a silly motion.

Alec had been gifted over fifty years with Magnus. Old age had taken him in the end.

Sometimes he still felt the phantom touch of Magnus’ warm hand curled around his.

He lived in the loft, in his version of Heaven. It was weird to not see Magnus there, smiling when he woke, eyes flashing with devious knowing looks. But he wasn’t there. And maybe he would never be either.

Just because he was the one for Alec, didn’t mean that he was the one for Magnus when he would finally join them.

Alec often wondered who held Magnus’ heart now. He imagined it was someone perfect, someone who could dance just as well and who gave him flowers without ever being asked. Someone who glowed, radiated, like him.

Magnus was a fleeting memory now. Alec had spent more time in Heaven than Earth, and memories of this life slowly overshadowed those of when he was alive. His descendants, Rafael’s children and then grandchildren were always ascended before him, faces familiar and yet, not.

But he welcomed them all. It was they who reminded him that life wasn’t always this slow and peaceful, that once he aged and stressed and lead so many.

He heard stories of Earth from them. Of the new Shadow World. Of the unity he once dreamt of. Of the legacy him and his family left behind.

As he stood there, nodding slowly to the beat of a song on the radio, he felt something foreign in his chest. Something was different today. The thought of Magnus didn’t hurt. His head doesn’t pound with the burden of the memories.

Instead, as he looks around the dim room, at everyone - he found peace and acceptance.

It was a strange realisation.

“Are you okay Alec?” Helen asks, watching him from afar.

He looked around. There was Jace and Clary, dancing slowly as if trapped in their own world. And there was Izzy, beautiful as ever as she snorts at something Max said.

Rafael was talking lowly with his wife, Jennifer, eyes bright and eager. Even Ragnor was talking animatedly to Raphael, who still continued to look disinterested at everything. Everyone around him, they were people he had loved and would continue to love for eternity in this peace.

They were all here, his family.

And for the first time, Alec felt free. The past didn’t hold him back anymore. Yes he missed it. And there would be days of nostalgia as he let himself imagine. But this was his future.

“Yes.” He replied, smiling at Helen. “I am more than okay.”

And he was. He may not have Magnus anymore. But he had this.

And someday, maybe he would see his husband again. And his son, wherever they both are. 

But right now, this was enough for him.


	2. 513 Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted Magnus, I gave you Magnus

Alec had forgotten how long he had been dead.

After the first four hundred years, the years slipped by, unnoticed. He was aware it may be around the five hundred mark, maybe. But he didn’t care anymore.

It was a quiet morning today, the sun barely risen. His family were nursing fake hangovers from fake drinks, allowing themselves to feel mundane illnesses to feel alive.

He chose to instead to curl on the sofa, unchanged from when he was alive, with a book in his lap. Alec loved the parties, the celebrations with his friends and family but these moments were cherished, precious. Sometimes he felt so disconnected from his old self that he needed these times to remind him of who he once was.

Sighing, he pulled his feet in deeper.

He didn’t want it to be one of those days. But it seemed he had no choice.

A sudden knock broke him out of his thoughts.

Confident, abrupt.

Alec frowned. No one was meant to come here today, nor did he expect them too.

He chucked the book away in annoyance, grumbling under his breath as he dragged himself the door. Why couldn’t he just be alone? 

He threw the door open with force then went still at the person on the other side of it.

Was he dreaming?

Impossible, surely.

Because his husband, Magnus Lightwood-Bane stood in front of him with a sheepish grin. 

His hair was longer, dyed a pale blond at the tips where it rested at his shoulders. But the smile was the same, those eyes still intense in their beauty. Alec get his heart drop, his breath leave him as he saw a face he could only imagine in his dreams.

He didn’t even realise how much he had forgotten.

Like that small scar on his cheek. Or that his lips tilted up just so, looking so perfect.

“Alexander.” He breathed out as though it were a prayer and Alec crumbled.

He fell to the floor in sob, hands shaking as his knees collapsed. Alec was faintly aware he was crying, his palms at his eyes as she shook and heaved.

It was too much, and yet, not enough at the same time.

He wanted to hold him, to kiss him, to promise him that he never wanted to leave again.

Alec felt a warm hand on his shoulder, firm and loving as it squeezed him once then pulled his body against a chest.

“Alexander, Alexander, Alexander.” Magnus chanted, rocking them together.

Alec heard the tears, the awe in his love’s voice. It broke him further.

He looked up, seeing the tear stains caused by eyeliner, the watery smile, the bright gleam in those eyes.

“You’re here.” He whispered, chocked. “You’re really here.”

Magnus’ eyes gleamed at the sound of his voice and held him tighter. “I’m here, sayang. I’m not letting go of you again.”

Alec sobbed an ugly breath and put his hand against Magnus’ cheek, feeling the flush against it, real as he was. “How?”

“It doesn’t matter now.” Magnus shook his head and placed his ringed hand above Alec’s. “We’re here, together. That’s all I care about.”

Alec felt his eyes slowly dry up. “Max?”

“All safe.” Magnus answered.

Alec let out a relieved laugh and jumped on Magnus, making them fall to the floor in heap of limbs.

It was perfect.

“I missed you.” Alec admitted, looking down at his husband. “I missed you so much.”

Magnus hummed. “I missed you too. Every day, every minute.”

Alec gulped.

He didn’t even know he needed that reassurance until now. Suddenly everything seemed okay, that maybe, finally, he could fully rest.

“So you, never...” Alec trailed off and blushed heavily.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “No. You took my heart with you, you stupid Shadowhunter.”

Alec nuzzled into him, breathing against Magnus’ neck. “Your stupid Shadowhunter.”

“Yes.” Magnus murmured, pulling Alec away to look at him in the eyes. “Mine now, and forever.”

Alec grinned and leant down, pushing his lips against Magnus’ for what felt like the first time.

It was desperate, messy and uncoordinated.

But it was everything he imagined and wanted it to be.

Magnus made a cooing noise as he trailed a hand into Alec’s hair and dragged his fingernails through it at the same time Alec stroked his waist in adoration.

When they broke apart, they were both breathless, both too caught up in each other to see anything else.

“I love you.” Alec said in the small space between them.

“And I love you.” Magnus promised.

Alec committed that face into his memory, better than anything he wanted and so tantalising that he just wanted to touch, to admire.

“Come.” Alec urged, holding his hand as he stood up. “The bedroom is still down the hall.”

Magnus smiled something wicked, devious as he took the hand, his wedding ring still on his finger as though it never left.

Alec felt his heart heal a small crack.

“Take me away Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane.” Magnus drawled, allowing himself to be pulled across the loft. “Ravish me.”

Alec only chuckled in response, another broken part of himself disappearing. “I plan to.”

And when they didn’t leave for many days, he didn’t care.

And when Magnus joined him at another party, he truly began healing.

And when they reunited Magnus with Rafe, he felt his heart finally come together.

Not everything was perfect. He had a wayward son, alive still. And he still woke up in fear that Magnus was an elaborate dream, breath panting and hands needy.

But his husband was there, muttering soft, loving words - never really leaving him.

Alec had once been asked if he was okay.

He had his true answer now.

He was finally okay.

Because he had his husband again after over five hundred years.

And Heaven and forever never sounded better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not immortal Malec but a reunited Malec :)))

**Author's Note:**

> ...... I have no excuse for this. I found it in my drafts, so it’s an old piece.
> 
> I’m going to go write immortal malec or my AU just so I can remember where my loyalties lie.
> 
> :( sorry


End file.
